1. Field
A refrigerator having an ice making room is provided.
2. Background
A refrigerator is an appliance for freshly storing food items in a cooled or frozen state. Such a refrigerator may include a main body having a cooling chamber formed therein, doors coupled to the main body for opening and closing the cooling chamber, and a refrigeration cycle device for supplying cold air into the cooling chamber. The refrigerating cycle device may include, for example, a compressor for compressing a refrigerant, a condenser for condensing the refrigerant, an expander for decompressing and expanding the refrigerant, and an evaporator in which the refrigerant absorbs latent heat to be evaporated. Refrigerators may include various functions and features that enhance user convenience and consumer satisfaction, such as, for example, an ice making system for making ice, and an ice bank located below the ice maker for storing the ice made by the ice maker for later consumption by the user. Flexibility in the placement of such an ice maker and ice making chamber would further enhance user convenience and consumer satisfaction.